Serena Sheild's First Day of Abuza School
by hgyrsdfh
Summary: As the title says... Sorry, I'm not good with summaries. Rating just in case... [Complete!] [Chapter one has been updated! A new version!]
1. 1

**By:** Cosmos Star  
**Title:** Serena Sheild's First day of School  
**Rated:** PG  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Website:** I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... Please don't sue me. None of the main characters belong to me... I give the creators full credits!

Personal Opinion: The manga is waayyyyyyyyyyy better than the anime!

Author's Notes: Hi! It has been a long time since I finished my first story. Darien and Serena are the same age just for the sake of this fanfiction. They seniors in highschool.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Version Notes Updated March 4, 2006**

**Hey guys! You guys miss me! Ehehehe… Anyways, I've been thinking of this story quite a lot these days… So, I thought, why not make a new version of it? The plot line is basically the same... I think… LOL… Maybe I'll make changes along the way. I hope you guys will enjoy this new version. I actually made this first chapter longer than the original! Please tell me what you think in the review!**

It was another sunny day in Tokyo. Clear blue skies, a shining sun, and a beautiful weather. What can go wrong?

"So, are you ready for your first day?" a male asks the woman next to him.

"I'm kind of nervous," a female replies as she fiddles with her fingers.

"I'll be there if you need me. We have almost all the same classes," he gives her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," she said as she buries her head in his embrace, savoring his comfort.

"Let's go," the male open the passenger's seat.

She smiles brightly at the man as she enters the car.

The man enters the car and head for Azabu High school.

**Azabu High School**

"Hey! Look, its Darien Shields!" a girl pointed at a silver car that just pulled in the school's parking lot. A crowd starts to gather in the parking lot, particularly his so faithful fan club.

Darien Shield's fan club existed the moment that Darien stepped a foot on Azabu High. He's known as the perfect man except for his cold emotions.

Darien pulled in the parking lot. He got out quickly and went to open the passenger seat. A girl with long beautiful blonde hair steps out of the car. She had two perfectly rounded balls on her head with clear blue eyes. They can't help it but to notice her long slender legs and her petite waist.

The girl gives a bright smile to Darien. He just closes the door and locks it with a noticeable smile on his face.

"SERENA!" a blonde haired man ran to welcome the two.

"Andrew!" she gives him a hug as he comes closer.

Every guy's jaw drops open as the scene unfolds, except Darien.

'Darn, she is taken!' was on every guy's mind, but of course Darien is an exception.

"Hi Andrew!" another girl enters the scene.

"Hey Rika! So where do you want to go out tonight?" Andrew pulls away from Serena and puts his attention on Rika.

'What Andrew is a two timer? Wait, Rika doesn't look so mad...' was in the thoughts on the audience that has gathered.

"Aww, you are not taking me?" Serena pouted like a child.

"Sorry, it's just Rika and me tonight," Andrew explains as he pats on her head.

"I'm going first," Darien said as he starts to walk ahead of the little greeting ceremony. For a moment there, he was forgotten.

"I'll catch up to you later," Serena waves at him.

"Will you be okay?" he asks her with a concern expression as he glances back at her. A face that his faithful fan club have never seen.

"I'll be fine," she reassures him, "Rika, I think my homeroom is with you."

Serena leaves with Rika as they chatted along the way.

As Darien watches her, he couldn't help it to smile. He turns away and head for his first class of the day.

"Darien, I'll be coming with you, man. Wait up," Andrew says as he tries to catch up to his all time buddy.

"Let's get going too, Serena," Rika shows the way to the first class of the day.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you," she hopes.

"It will be my pleasure," Rika smiles.

Riiiiinnnnnngggggggggg

"We better get going."

**After Homeroom**

"Well, I have my next class with Darien," Serena smiles. She couldn't wait to be in the same class as him. Rika is a great friend and all, but Darien was... special.

"I can't believe that the whole time we were in homeroom, the guys were staring at you! I think some of them were even drooling all over their books," Rika laughed.

"It's kinda creepy. Do they do this every time?" she commented sarcastically with a slight giggle.

Rika giggles in response.

"I'll be going now. Too bad I only have one class with you. See you tomorrow. Good luck with Darien!" Rika winks at her and head for her next class.

"See you," Serena smiles. She was excited for her next class. Then she quickly goes to her next class.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg

"Ah, I just missed him. He went inside without me. Well, I do have to wait outside..." she mumbles to herself. She took a deep breath before she opens the door. Her hand reached for the door, but she hesitated for a moment, curious of their reaction to her.

"Are you Serena Shields? The new student?" the teacher approaches her, which made her jump a little.

"Hai!" she replies proudly, she beamed at her last name.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagari-sensei. I'll give you a signal to call you in after the introductions," the Kagari-sensei introduce herself and gave Serena a friendly smile.

"Hai, sensei," she slightly bows in respect.

The teacher walks in the class. Everybody stoop up and greeted her from their seats, as their normal daily routine. Then they sat back down again.

"We have a new transferred student today. Come in," Kagari-sensei gave the signal to Serena.

All the guys drooled as soon as she walks in. It was like a dream come true to them. A new beauty to ahem worship.

'I'm soooooo lucky I am in this class!' was on the mind of every guy.

"Hi! My name is Serena Shields. Nice to meet you!" she bows properly, hoping that she didn't do anything weird in her short introduction.

The class was silent after they hear her last name.

"You may sit besides... Shields-san. Shields-san, could you please raise your hand please," the teacher decided. She figured that sitting to someone that she knew would probably get her used to the class as soon as possible. It is hard to transfer school so suddenly.

Serena went to him before he raises his hand. Every guy gave Darien jealous glares and stares at Darien. As for Darien, he was already used to this whole death glare thing.

She saw him with a different expression than this morning. He was somewhat irritated, the cause unknown to her. She smiles at him in hopes of cheering him up. He gave her a smile that he never returns to any girl.

One boy raises his hand. Kagari-sensei noticed and called on him.

"Can I show Serena around the school?" he asks coolly, hoping to be the first one who gets to ask her out.

"Serena, do you agree?" Kagari-sensei asks. She didn't really care who showed the new student to the school, she just wanted her newest student to adjust quickly so that it will be easier on everybody.

"Umm, I prefer Darien to do that," she answers giving him a little glance. There was no way she was going to waste her time with some other guy when she could have the best one in the school.

"Shields-san, are you willing to do so?" the teacher asks.

The girls were snickering. They were so sure that he would refuse. Darien Shields never… NEVER agree to do anything with another girl.

Darien slightly glances at Serena, "It will be my pleasure."

"I think I should do it," a girl with black hair objected, not wanting to lose her number one crush to some silly new girl.

"Heradea-san, I don't think Shields-san would mind," Kagari-sensei looks at the clock. She needed to get the class started so she can finish her lecture in time.

"As the class president, I should take the responsibility of giving Shields-san the tour of our school," the girl insisted with such persistence. She tries to play the good student role.

"Well, then we should get on with class," Kagari-sensei starts her class, having no intention of continuing his silly argument. She ignores the over eager girl and starts her lecture.

Serena looks around the classroom when Kagari-sensei started her lecture. She was curious if there was a familiar faces around. Unfortunately, the familiar face there was is only Darien. As she glances around the room, some of the guys waved at her, blowing off kisses, and winked at her. As for the girls, they simply gave her their simple death glare or the 'I-hate-you-and-get-out-of-my-life' glare.

She gave a subtle laugh when once again, she found her most favorite glare, 'He's-my-man-so-bug-off'.

Darien heard a small noise coming from Serena and curiously glances at her. He raised one eyebrow when he finds her laughing to herself. He writes a quick note on a small piece of paper and threw it on her desk.

Serena noticed the new appearance of this piece of folded paper. She quickly opened it, not wanting to be noticed by the busy teacher.

'_Meatball head,_

_What are you laughing at? Are you even paying attention on your first day here?_

_Darien'_

She reads over the paper again and giggles.

'Aww, how cute…' she just somewhat couldn't stop herself from smiling. Then she quickly replies to him and threw it on his desk.

'_Dear Jerk, _

_How rude! I am too paying attention… just maybe not at the teacher. You'll help me with school right? You promised that you would tutor me!_

_Serena'_

Darien noticed the reply on his paper. He casually opens it and reads it.

'What? She's taking this for granted!' he thought with an unhappy frown on his face.

_'Meatball head,_

_How could you take this for granted? I'm hurt… (just kidding) Yes, I remember that I have to tutor you. It was part of the deal… However, if you don't pay attention… Then you will get no lunch. At least know half of the lecture._

_Your Tutor'_

She was happy once she saw that he replied to her previous letter to him. She opens the next one eagerly, enjoying their little activity.

_'Jerk!_

_What! HALF the lecture! I can't even pay attention to five minute of the lecture! THAT'S NOT fair!_

_Tears…'_

_'Meatball head,_

_Silly girl. I know you can do it if you want to! Here, I'll add another thing to this deal to make it more to your taste. How about if you pay attention to the rest of the time, I'll buy you an ice cream cone? Geez, meatball head… when it comes to you, food just have to be involved…_

_Your one and only tormentor'_

_'Ice cream man,_

_I'm sure that you enjoy making this sweet little deal. YOUR ON! Make sure to make this ice cream cone extra special or else!_

_Sweet bunny'_

Serena was determined to get this sweet treat. 'If only somebody would give me these little treats in my other school, then I would've done a lot better…' Then she paid her full attention to the teacher. She took out her favorite pencil and started to jot down some notes that would become useful to her later.

**End of First period**

Serena looks at her notebook. Kagari-sensei just finished her lectured and the bell already rang. She read it over to make sure it made sense to her abilities. There was no way that she was going to miss her sweet little deal with her tormentor.

"Oh, this is a rare sight," an all-to-familiar voice teased.

"Well, I want to make sure I start on a good side this time," she shot back without looking up from her notes. 'And I'll make sure I'll get that ice cream! How dare he tempt me with something so sweet! I'll make sure fully that He'll regret it!'

"If you want to do that, I suggest you to start heading for your next class," he chuckles. 'I guess she hasn't gotten used to this school yet. Then again, I'll find it hard to believe if she did! This is meatball head!' There was no way that he would mention any of that in front of her.

"Ah! I forgot about the next class. I'm used to having break after the first period. We have to hurry because we only have three more minutes to get to the next class! There is no way that I am getting a detention on my first day here!" she shrieks in panic. She dreaded detention. An hour long in a silent room could make a person go crazy.

"We are having break after the next period. Already late, meatball head," Darien reminded.

Serena franticly packs her stuff. Then she saw Darien with over 7 textbooks in his hands.

"Do you need help with carrying that?" she points at the neatly stacked books in his arms.

"I'll be fine," he assures her.

Serena got all her stuff and stands up. She took one of the textbook from his arms.

"Oh, is that suppose to help me?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine, I won't help you next time," she pouts.

"Just kidding," she smiles at him.

**Break**

The class that she just had was a little bit different. She didn't get to sit next to Darien. She on the right of her was a girl who has short blue hair. From rumors that she heard so far, the girl was the smartest girl in the whole school. There were even rumors that said she already graduated from collage.

On the left side of her was girl with black hair. They say that she is a priestess from some temple. Most people stay away from her because they are scared she will put a curse on them.

In front of Serena was a blonde hair girl. She is the captain of the girl's volleyball team. They say that her English was excellent because she once lived in England.

A brunette girl was sitting behind her. Her specialty is cooking. She was also the captain of the girl judo club.

"Ahh! Finally, break is here," the blonde announces.

"We haven't even gone through the half of day," the girl with the blue hair comments.

"So, my name is Mina Aino. Nice to meet you," Mina ignores the blue hair girl.

"My name is Amy Mizuno," the blue hair girl smiles.

"Well, as you know, mine is Serena Shields," she answers with a smile, delighted to make new friends.

"Hey Mina, do you want to try out the tempura? Oh, by the way my name is Lita," the brunette introduces her self.

"Tempura?" Serena licks her lips.

"I take it that you have interest in food," Lita smiles, seeing that the girl in front of her had already had drool in the corner of her mouth.

"Your hair looks like meatballs," the priestess says out of the blue.

"WHAT! I can't believe it... You are the second person that told me that!" Serena shrieks in horror at the dreaded nickname.

"Oh? Really? Who was the first?" Mina questions with curiosity.

"Darien," she blushes as the name came out of her mouth.

"Darien? Oh! Is he your boyfriend? My name is Ray," she wanted to be the first one to ask the question. No body dared to ask about the mysterious fact.

"Darien? My BOYFRIEND! I don't think so!" she bursts into small fit of giggles, finding an enormous amount of amusement in such a question.

Serena gave a glance at the so called the most popular guy in school. He was coming over to where she was.

"So, is he your twin brother or something?" Lita assumes.

"Darien, my brother? No offense, but that would be soooooo beyond gross," Serena made a face. There is no way that she would be related to him as brothers in any lifetime!

"Gross?" Darien raises his eyebrow as he over heard her last comment.

"Hi, didn't you just called by the teacher?" she smiles innocently, hoping to escape his comebacks.

"Yes, but that does not excuse you to say such things, Meatball head," he teases.

"Don't call me meatball head! I'll see you in the next class," she sticks out her tongue at him.

"I'm going to Andrew after I see the teacher," he tells her.

"See you," she sends him off.

"Then what is your relationship with him?" Amy follows her curiosity, it was rare for Amy to find an interest in other people's relationship.

"That's a secret," Serena smiles brightly.

"Aww, you can tell us," Mina gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, that won't work on me. I'm the master of that!" she exclaimed proudly as she laughs.

"At least tell us why you have the same last name as Darien," Lita joins Mina.

"Are you cousins?" Lita asks.

"So he is single?" Ray guesses.


	2. 2

By: Cosmos Star  
  
Title: Serena Sheild's First Day of Abuza School  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Website: http:glimmerose.com  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN SailorMoon... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT   
  
THEN YOU SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to   
  
Naoko Takeuchi... Please don't sue me. None of the main characters belong   
  
to me... I give the creators full creadits!  
  
Author's Notes: Woa? Cool! lots of response! They are 18 years old in this fic.  
  
"Actually, Darien and me are brothers and sister... He got adopted to my family  
  
when he was like 4 years old," Serena stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"Woa! No way!"  
  
"So can I date him?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Just Kidding! lol... Here is the real story...  
  
"Aww, you can tell us," Mina gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"At least tell us why you have the same last name as Darien," Lita joined Mina.  
  
"Are you cousins?" Lita asks.  
  
"So he is single?" Ray guesses.  
  
"No," was her reply.  
  
'I can't let them find out!'   
  
"Serena Sheilds? Umm... Someone is calling for you by the cafeteria," a boy,   
  
who looks very nervous, announces.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. Sorry girls, talk to you girls later," she quickly left.  
  
"I think they like each other," Mina says after she was sure she was out of sight.  
  
"They just won't admit it!" Ray added.  
  
"We should get them together," Lita suggests.  
  
"How should we do it?" Amy asks.  
  
"We should make them admit their feeling to each other before the school is ends  
  
today!" Mina declares.  
  
"Isn't that a little bit too fast?" Amy was a little worried about what they have   
  
in store for Serena and Darien.  
  
"Well, we should have lunch to see her real feeling about him!" Lita adds her opinion.  
  
"Whoever meets her first during lunch, go to lunch with her!" Ray smiles.  
  
"We should all go to lunch with her!"  
  
Back to Serena  
  
Serena looked around the cafeteria. She didn't know anybody yet half of these  
  
people said 'hi' or 'how are you doing?' to her as she passed by them. She didn't see   
  
Darien anywhere at all.  
  
'Where is Darien?' she searched the cafeteria.  
  
"Serena Sheilds?"   
  
"Yes?" she turns around to find a... well, someone that is definitely NOT Darien.  
  
"Can you come with me for a couple of minutes?" the boy that have dark blue   
  
hair flashes her a smile.  
  
"S-sure," she stammered.  
  
He led them to where there was no one else. It was the roof. Rarely anybody   
  
goes there.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" he looks at her straight in her eye.  
  
"No?" she replied as if asking that is the right answer.  
  
"Are you sure?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  
  
"Then I shall tell you," he says with a deep voice, "I'm the love of your life!   
  
Its me! Takemura! I've fallen in love with you ever since I saw you this morning. I'm sure  
  
you've remember me! We shall have a date tonight!"   
  
"D-date?!" Serena was confused.  
  
Here she is with a guy who proclaims that he is the love of her life! Her thoughts  
  
wondered off thinking about a certain happy occasion that happend not too long ago.  
  
"Serena-chan! What movie do you want to see?" he asks her with a cheerful voice.  
  
"W-wait! I'm not the love of your life. Don't call me Serena-chan, and I don't  
  
want to go out with you tonight or anytime," she rejects quickly.  
  
"B-but WHY?!" Takemura had tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want a boyfriend. We can always be friends," she gave him   
  
a soft smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg  
  
"Sorry, I have to go to class now!," she runs quickly.  
  
"I'll make you mine," he says with a deep voice and an evil eye.  
  
Serena  
  
She quickly found her next class. Darien was waiting for her outside the class.  
  
"How was your break?" he teases.  
  
"Don't leave me next time!" she sticks her tounge out at him.  
  
Darien reaches out his hand to hug her, but the teacher has arrived.  
  
"Sheilds-san, would you please take your seat in the classroom," the sensei commands.  
  
"Hai," they both answer at the same time and head to the door.  
  
"Eh? I meant Sheilds-san. Who are you?" the sensei points his finger at Serena.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm Serena Sheilds," Serena bows.  
  
"Oh, the new student. I didn't expect you to have the same last name as him, sorry  
  
about that," sensei blushes. It was rare for sensei to make mistakes or even blush.  
  
"Its okay," she stared at the floor.  
  
"Darien Sheilds, didn't I tell you to take your seat?" sensei was back to his old self.  
  
"Gomen," he went inside and takes his proper seat.  
  
"Now, come with me. I shall figure out the perfect seat from you," sensei opens the   
  
door. As the students stood up from their seat and greet him, he just walked to his desk and   
  
acted like they weren't even there.  
  
When he said 'the perfect seat from you', he meant it was away from the guys  
  
especially the dark haired Darien Sheilds. He puts Serena in the front row and the closest  
  
to his desk. She was surrounded by the same girls as her second class.  
  
"Serena, its good to see that we have the same class again," Mina whispers.  
  
Serena looks at Mina. She instantly remembers her from the second period. She gave  
  
Mina a smile and focus on the class lecture.  
  
45 Minutes later...  
  
"So in conclusion, the Moon has more effect in terms of Gravity than the Sun dispite   
  
the fact that the Sun is bigger than the Moon. The Moon is many times closer to the Earth than   
  
the Sun," sensei closes his lecture. (AN: I don't know what you learn in Highschool. Especially  
  
Seniors XD)  
  
"Sheilds-san, do you have any questions?" he directed at Serena.  
  
"No," Darien answers.  
  
"I don't mean you! I mean this lady up in the front," he points at Serena.  
  
"No, I got everything just fine," she smiles.  
  
"Well, if you don't understand anything, you can always come up to me and ask me   
  
questions," sensei said very nicely. (AN: ran out of vocab --')  
  
"Umm... Thank you," she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"So, in celebrating the new student, I will give no homework," sensei announces.  
  
The class went wild. They were roaring with joy. This particular teacher gives  
  
homework merciless. He gave at least 3 pages worth of questions plus an essay for bonus  
  
every single day.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg  
  
"See you tommorow, have a great day," he waves them good bye and leaves the class.  
  
"Woa! That is soooooo cool! We don't have homework today! Woohoo!!" Mina cheers.  
  
"I can finally read a book without have to think about his homework," Amy comments.  
  
"His homework at least takes you about 2 hours just for the questions!" Ray complains.  
  
"Be glad we don't have to go through that today!" Lita playfully punch Ray in the arm.  
  
"Well, I have to go to my computer class now," Amy smiles at Serena and left.  
  
"I have my cooking class, see ya later!" there Lita goes.  
  
"What is your next class?" Ray asks.  
  
"Hmm... I think its-" all the guys' ears open to listen what she was about to say.  
  
"Its health and careers," Darien finishes for her.  
  
"Yea, that class," she says as if she knew it.  
  
"Health and careers... Well, I have to go to my next class," Ray waves goodbye.  
  
"I have my volley next, See you," Mina goes out the door.  
  
"Let's go to our next class too," Darien suggests.  
  
"Now, why do you always have a stack of books in your arms?" Serena teases.  
  
"Well, let's hurry so then I can drop off some of these in my locker," he says.  
  
"Okay," she heads out the door.  
  
As they walk to the hallway full of students, they had to ignore the glares and stares  
  
that they receive. It made the two of them nervous. Darien was already used to it, but he this   
  
was the first time that Serena wasn't there next to him talking.  
  
Serena was walking in front of Darien for no apparent reason. She looks at Darien  
  
behind him.  
  
'Sigh I can't help it. He is so... whats that word.... irresistibly hot? Hmm, that   
  
might be an understatement,' Serena ponders in her mind.  
  
She turns around and takes 3 textbooks in her arms and quickly turn again.  
  
Darien can't help it to smile to see how cute she is when she blushes.  
  
Serena stopped by her locker. Darien did the same thing because his locker was  
  
right next to hers. He opens his locker and drops off his books.  
  
"Can you hand me those three textbooks?"   
  
Serena hands them over to him and open her locker.  
  
"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" he asks.  
  
"Lunch? Do you HAVE to mention about FOOD when you perfectly know that I   
  
can't stand and just talk about it!!" she pouts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I thought it would be good to take your mind off school for a couple  
  
of minutes," he chuckles.  
  
"I have to go to the restroom, see you in class," she heads to the nearest ladies room.  
  
"Hi! This is Steve from the reporter club. I like to ask you a few questions," a guy  
  
pops up out of no where as soon as Serena was out of sight.  
  
Darien raises his eyebrow at the guy, "Questions?"  
  
"Yes, all the girls of Azabu Highschool wants to know if you have a girlfriend.   
  
Do you have a girlfriend?" Steve asks him directly.  
  
"Does it matter?" he replies the question with a question.  
  
"YES!" a group of girls passes by.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," he answers plainly.  
  
The girls are jumping for joy for the great news.  
  
"Darien-sama, would you like to go out on a date tonight?!" a girl screams.  
  
Darien turns around to face his locker.   
  
'Why did she have to leave at times like these?' he sighed.  
  
He slams the locker shut and heads for his next class trying to ignore the mass  
  
of girls that are following him all the way.  
  
Mina  
  
'Darn! I was too excited about no homework tonight that I forgot to ask Serena  
  
out to lunch!!'  
  
'Well, I hope one of us find her so we can still find out!'  
  
In Front of the Health and Career class...  
  
"Darien? How did I get here first?" (AN: Do I have to say who that is?)  
  
He points at the mass of girls.  
  
"Kyaaa! He pointed at me!!!" "No! He was pointing at me!!!" "What are you talking  
  
about?! He was CLEARLY pointing at ME!!"   
  
"How do you put up with this?" Serena was obviously amazed.  
  
"Well, let's just go to in class," he holds Serena's hand.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
  
"See you later Darien-sama!" "Bye!" "Remember our date tonight!"  
  
"Well, its good to see that prince charming hasn't lost his popularity," Serena joked.  
  
"I hope the goddess of the Moon hasn't lost her appetite," he shot back.  
  
(AN: I don't like the class... Nothing IMPORTANT happend anyways...)  
  
5 Minutes before Lunch...  
  
"Have you lost your appetite yet?"   
  
"A little, I mean who wouldn't after hearing those things!"   
  
"Well, lunch is here. What do you want to eat?" he offers.  
  
"Hmm, I just feel like eating sushi that is not raw," she stated carefully.  
  
"Let's go to that-" he was cut-off by a certain volleyball captain.  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!"  
  
"Mina! What a suprise! What's up?"   
  
"Well, since you are new here, I was wondering if you want to join me and some  
  
other girls for Lunch," Mina said while bouncing up and down.  
  
"I don't mind. Darien, do you mind?" she asks him sweetly.  
  
"I'll be coming with you," he answers.  
  
"Great! Lita makes lunch for all of us and extra for at least 3 people!" Mina winks.  
  
"I heard that she is a great cook!" Serena exclaims.  
  
"The best one ever! Come with me!" Mina heads for her lunch spot.  
  
'Somehow I never imagined spending lunch with a bunch of girls,' he thought as he   
  
follows Serena.  
  
To be continue...  
  
What does the girls have in plan for Darien and Serena? Lunch is Next! I'm getting hungry...  
  
hehehe 


	3. 3

By: Cosmos Star

Title: Serena Shield's First Day of Abuza School

Rated: PG

Chapter: 3

Website: 

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN Sailor Moon... IF YOU DONT KNOW THAT THEN YOU SHOULDNT BE READING THIS. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi... Please don't sue me. None of the main characters belong to me... I give the creators full credits!

Author's Notes: Srry about the joke... couldn't resist! lol... Sorry this took so long! XD Well, I was working on my website. If you have spare time please visit it! Well, sorry this was dragging a bit. I'll finish it quickly!

"So can you girls do it?"

"What do we get out of this?"

"Serena Shields won't be so near your percious Darien-sama."

"Fine! We'll do it!"

**Back to Darien and Serena**

"Did you bring any lunch?" Mina asks.

"No, he didn't have any time to make it today," she points at him.

"Darien makes your lunches?" Mina raises her eyebrow.

'Opps, I forgot...'

"Eh? Umm, well, you see," Serena mumbles.

"DARIEN-SAMA?! Kyaaa!!! Will you please eat lunch with me?!"

Serena and Mina sweat dropped. They knew this was going to happen.

'At least they helped me out once in a while...' Serena sighs.

There were three girls. Two was talking to Darien, and the other one....

"You must be the new student Serena? Could you please come with us? We have a little something to discuss," an innocent looking girl said.

'Eh? Something is different about today. They usually just talk to Darien and they don't care who he is with at all unless it's Andrew. I have a bad feeling about this,' Mina thought.

"Umm, sure! Mina, sorry but I'll catch up to you later," She waves Mina good-bye.

"Well, Darien-sama, I love to stay with you a little bit longer, but duty calls! See you later!" another girl blows a kiss at him.

"Serena? Where are you going?" he says. Unfortunately it was too late. She was already out of sight.

"Darien, you sound like you are so concern about her. Care to tell your relationship with her?" Mina smiles.

"Hmm, no," he replies.

"Aww, come on! You know I won't tell ANYBODY," she winks.

"Sorry I have to go somewhere," Darien went towards where Serena went.

"Ahhh! This is bad! I was suppose to invite Serena and Darien to lunch!" Mina forgot about all her plans that she had in mind.

**Serena**

"What is it?" she asks them as they stopped walking.

"Well, we just wanted to get you know more. Since you are new to this school and all," one of the girls just told Serena a white lie.

One other girl took out her cell phone and dialed some numbers. She talked in hushed tone. Serena couldn't hear a word she is saying.

"Woa! That's a cool cell phone! I wanted to get one of those kinds, but Darien said 'no'," she smiles.

"What is your relationship with Darien anyway?" the other girl asks her as the word annoyed written all over her face.

"Hmm, my relationship with him? What about you girls?" she turns the table.

"Why don't you confess you love him already?"

"Yea, you'll probably going to get rejected by him already! Stop hanging around him."

"Oh? Is that what happened? You girls got rejected by Darien?"

One of the girls was so pissed that she raises her hand to slap her face. But something just happened to grabs her hand and stopped it in mid-air.

"Now, aren't you girls supposed to get along? If you dare to hurt my Serena, you'll have to answer to me," Serena's knight in armor arrives.

He gives them his evil smile.

The girl that was talking on the phone dropped her cell phone as she saw who the man was. The girl runs away. One of the girls stayed due to the fact that she is staring at the handsome man before her. One of the girls came back and dragged her away.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I could have handle them my self," she smiles cheerfully.

"And I thought I should be worried about you," he hugs her.

All of a sudden, Serena cries in his embrace.

"What's wrong?!" he panics.

"I'm hungry!" she pouts.

Darien sweat drops, anime style.

**The next class**

Serena was seated in the front row again. Takemura was sitting right next to her too. A certain black hair blue eye man on the very back row is not too happy about it.

He watched her from behind as they talk together. He was watching Takemura talk to Serena. He was TOO friendly to Serena.

Serena glances at him. She smiles. Darien returns the smile.

The class was going to slow for Serena. Plus the man beside her is talking to her as if she was HIS girl.

Serena day dreams about the happiest events that already happened in her life.

Then a folded piece of paper landed on her desk which broke her sweet day dream.

Her curiosity got the best out of her as she unfolds the paper.

_Dear my lovely Angel,_

_Hi! My love, want to go out tonight? Let's watch a movie!_

_From your handsome Takemura._

Serena stared at the paper.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Class you are dismissed," the teacher put down his chalk.

Serena gathers her stuff. Her pencil accidentally rolled off the table.

Takemura picked up her pencil before she did. Their eyes met.

He leans forward and kissed her. Serena automatically jolt backwards.

Serena wiped her mouth and tears were swelling up in the corner of her eyes.

The atmosphere of the class changes. There seems to be a killing intent behind Takemura.

Serena saw Darien. She automatically launches her left at him.

"Serena," Darien takes her in his arms.

Darien softly strokes her hair.

Takemura looks at her. Everybody was watching.

"Let go of my girl," he dared to say to Darien.

"EXCUSE ME!!! YOUR girl???!!!!!" Darien roars.

"Yes, she has agreed to go out with me," he says it very calmly. (Advice from author to Takemura... Run! Good luck getting out of there alive!)

"I suggest you not to touch MY WIFE!!!" Darien slammed his fist on the table (Or at least it WAS a table... cuz well, lets just say it doesn't look like one now).

Takemura swallow hard as he saw the fate of the table.

"But, but you guys said that you weren't going out," he dared to talked back.

Mina was passing by as she saw the crowd looking in the classroom.

"What's going on?" She askes the girl that was watching.

The girl looks at Mina. She just points at the classroom.

Mina glance at the what was inside the classroom. Her jaw dropped to the floor. She was speechless like everybody watching.

"Umm, sorry?" Takemura says in a tiny voice.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP SENSORED," Darien replies.

The teacher comes in the class.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

"Takemura, you've been called to the principal office. Go there immediately," the sensei says.

Takemura ran as fast as he can out of the class as a trail of yellow liquid drops from his pants.

"THANK YOU SENSEI!!!" He screams.

"The rest of you, the bell has ringed. Go to your own classes right now. Darien Sheilds and Serena Sheilds you may be dismissed from the rest of school today," sensei dismissed them.

Darien gathers Serena's belongings into his arms and walks out of the class as Serena is still in his embrace. Everybody made way for the couple, not wanting the wrath of Darien.

"Umm, sensei, what do I do? There is yellow liquid all over my chair and desk," one student asks.

The teacher looks at the mess.

"Let's move into a different classroom today," the sensei sighed.

**Now, let's visit the principal office**

"Takemura you are expelled from this school," the principal said with no hesitation.

"But, but, but, how could you?! I get straight C's in this school! Plus I attend special activity. And my mom already paid everything!"

"If you dare to show up in this school, well, let's just say Sheilds-san would not be so happy," the principal reason.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR! I JUST KISSED A GIRL!"

"LOOK, I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAFETY! Who knows what will happen if you anger him any longer! I bet he can tell if you are within the 100 miles of Sheilds-san," the principal loses patience.

"Why don't you expelled him?!"

"I don't like picking which one is the better student! But it leaves me no choice but to do so because he is a special student. We will not discuss this any longer. The decision has been made by the board of education. Oh, and before you leave, would you clean up your mess? I doubt any student is willing to do it," the principal leads him out the door. (Author: Congratulation! You've made it out of there ALIVE)

**Darien and Serena**

"Tadaima," Darien opens the door of his apartment.

"Hard day at school?" Luna asks as she looks at her princess.

Serena was still in Darien's arms.

"Yea, it was a disaster," Darien replies.

"Well, I'm going to Artemis' house to gather information on the scouts! You better cheer her up before tommorow!" the cat leaves.

"Serena, are you all right?" Darien says with a soft voice.

"DAARIEEEEENNN!" Serena wails.

"Yes? What is it?" he panics.

"I'm hungry!!"

"Why you!" Darien tickles her.

"Oookay! Sorry!!" she giggles.

"I miss you," Darien kisses her on the lips.

"I love you!" Serena says as she pulls away.

"So how is your first day of school?" Darien asks.

"Hmm, it wouldn't be so bad if you make it up now," she giggles.

"Is that so? Mrs. Sheilds?"

Serena still blushes whenever he calls her that.

"I can't wait till tommorow!"

**_The end!_**

Well, it finally ends!! sigh

I'm going to try to finish up Mixed Time now!

Don't forget to review!!


End file.
